5 personnes aiment ça
by Dook.DooKie
Summary: Sherlock Holmes the Best Genius vient de passer du statut 'Célibataire' à 'en couple'
1. Chapter 1

**Bon, me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic (oui, je sais, je publie plus vite que mon ombre, mais c'est très simple, perso, je déteste quand il n'y pas de new story pendant un certain temps, alors je me dit que ce doit être pareille pour certains d'entre vous alors Bim !, je publie ! CQFD ! )**

**Bon... alors là je voue avouerai que j'ai vraiment craqué mon string rose léopard... :D, je le dit tout de suite, le style de la fic qui va suivre n'est pas très originale, mais alors, je me suis auto-fais rire ! **

**Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Gatiss et Moffat et sont inspirés des livres de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle**

**Auteur : Dook ! (ça aurait pu être quelqu'un d'autre, mais vu que personne n'a accès à mon compte, ça aurait été moi souffrant de dédoublement de la personnalité ou de schizophrénie avancée)**

**Note de moi : Ne chercher AUCUNE logique, je vous est dit que j'avais craqué mon string !**

**Note de moi le retour : Arf... Il ne veut pas souligné les nom des perso... enfin, il les souligne mais pas tous ! APr exemple, ha un moment, il REFUSE de me souligner John Watson... T.T alors un peu d'effort de votre part sur le fait que bah... c'est censé etre souligné ! **

**So, ENJOY IT ! **

**°0OoO0°**

**John Watson **vient de s'inscrire sur** Facebook**

…..._._**Harriet Watson** aime ça

**Sherlock Holmes the Best Genius **et **John Watson **sont maintenant ami

…...**Mycroft Holmes, Greg. Lestrade **aime ça

**Anderson : **Le taré à décidé de devenir sociale !

…... **Sally Donovan **aime ça

**Sally Donovan : **En plus, il est modeste, t'a vu son nom ?

**Anderson :** Il est pas tous seul dans sa tête x)

**Sherlock Holmes the Best Genius :** Je suis tout seul dans ma tête... et tout le monde se porte bien #Anderson

**Sally Donovan : **Hooo le taré vient de faire de l'humour /meurt/

…...**John Watson, Harriet Watson, Mycroft holmes **et **4 autres personnes** aime ça

* * *

**Sherlock Holmes the Best Genius **vient de jouer à ''Paf le chien'' avec 200 point

…...John Watson aime ça

**John Watson **: Comment peut-tu faire un score comme ça ? 0.o

**Sherlock Holmes the Best Genius **: Mais ce n'est pas logique, en donnant un coup de pieds à un chien, il ne peut parcourir que 6 mètres maximum !

**Mycroft Holmes **: Parce que t'a essayer peut-être ? x)

**Sherlock Holmes the Best Genius** : Bah en fait, Ryry, ton chien quand t'était p'tit à pas atterit tous seul sous les roue du camion... qui se situait à 6 mètres de là où j'étais.

…...**Anderson, Sally Donovan** aime ça

**Mycroft Holmes **: Je vais le dire à Mummy ! :'(

…...**Greg. Lestrade** aime ça

**Jim Moriarty the BG **: Le gouvernement britannique se plaint A SA MERE ? j'en perds mon sniper :O

**Mycroft holmes **: Mais heuuuuu

* * *

**Jim Moriarty the BG** est maintenant ami avec **Sherlock Holmes the Best Genius, John watson** et **2085 autres personnes**.

…...**Sebastien Moran **aime ça

**Sherlock Holmes the Best Genius** : Putain... Si tout tes amis sont des clients, je vais pas chômer !

…...**Mycroft Holmes, Harriet Watson** et **12 autres personnes** aime ça

* * *

**Jim Moriarty the BG **vient d'écouter** Best of Bee Gees **sur** Deezer**

**Jim Moriarty the BG **vient de jouer à** cambriole le plus de banques**

**Jim Moriarty the BG **vient de changer sa situation amoureuse de** ''Célibataire'' **à** ''En couple''**

…...**Molly Hooper **aime ça

**Mrs Hudson** : Avec qui donc mon enfant ? :D

**John Watson **: #Mrs Hudson, ici aussi on vous appelle Mrs Hudson ? N'avez vous donc pas de prénom ? XD

**Molly Hooper** : #Mrs Hudson, Moi *.*

**Harriet Watson**: Mollyyyy ? J'en conclu que c'est fini entre nous ? Je te hais, va crever ! Arf... Vodka mon ami, vient là /boit/ Haaaa, connasse !

**Jim Moriarty the BG** : #John, son prénom est secret défense, demande au pingouin au régime s'il le connait ! Mdr'

…...**Sherlock Holmes the Best Genius, John Watson**, et **136 autres personnes** aime ça

**Mycroft Holmes** : #Jim, je vous emmerde avec toute ma classe _british _! /prends son parapluie et tourne les talons/

**John Watson **: Mais t'es pas censé être gay ? #Jim

**Jim Moriarty the BG** : Et tu n'es pas censé être hétéro ? M'enfin, peut-être que lestrade cache bien son jeu :3

…...**Mycroft Holmes, Harriet Watson** et **5 autres personnes** aime ça

* * *

**John Watson** vient de passer du statut ''**célibataire''** à ''**en couple**'' avec **Greg. Lestrade**

…...**Greg. Lestrade** et** 48 autres personne **aime ça

**Greg. Lestrade ****: **tu me manque mon poussin...

**Sherlock Holme the Best Genius**** : **Oh, s'il vous plaît, ailleurs !

**Jim Motiarty the BG**** : **On à fait des hôtels pour ça !

**John Watson ****:** #Jim, Hoo non, la chambre de Sherlock est très bien pour ''ça''

…...**Greg. Lestrade **et** Harriet Watson **aime ça

**Sherlock Holmes the Genius ****: **/meurt-rescucite-re-meurt/ 0.o

* * *

**Sherlock Holme the Best Genius** à crée le groupe '**Si toi aussi tu connais toutes les variétés de tabac'** et **Jim Moriarty the BG **à rejoint le groupe

**Sherlock Holmes the Best Genius** vient de changer de **photo de profil**

…...**Molly Hooper, Mrs. Hudson, Irène Adler** et **548 autres personnes** aime ça

**Jim Moriarty the BG** : C'est qu'il est mignon notre détective :D J'en ferait bien mon quatre heure :3

…...**Molly Hooper,** **Irène Adler **et **293 autres personnes** aime ça

**Sherlock Holmes the Best Genius** : Et bien vient boire un thé, avec un peut de chance, je sortirai le service trois pièce.

**Jim Moriarty the BG :** Et je te mettrai un sucre.

**Sherlock Holmes the Best Genius **: Sauf si je trempe mon sachet de thé avant...

**John Watson** : /à les oreilles qui saignent, et les yeux qui piquent d'imaginer la scène/

…...**.Mycroft Holmes, Greg. Lestrade** et **2859 autres personnes** aime ça

**Jim Moriarty the BG** : Hmmm, pas d'humour... Les gens normaux doivent s'ennuyer... ''stayin' alive'', ça veut dire staaaaaaaaaaaagner... #Sherlock , tmtc !

**Greg. Lestrade **: tmtc ? Et qu'est-ce qui nous cite les Bee Gees le criminel du siècle là ? 0.o

**Sherlock Holmes the Best Genius **: Haaahahaha ! Enorme ! N'empêche, on s'était bien éclater sur ce toit, comme on a danser sur ''Stayin' Alive'' ! Hey, on se refait la chorée ? #Greg : tmtc = toi-même tu sais.

**Jim Moriarty the BG** : Ho ouiiii : '' HA HA HA HA Stayin' aliiiiiiIIIIIIIIIiiiiiiiiive'' /danse comme un con sur sa table/

**Sherlock Holme the Best Genius **: ''Stayin' alive, Stayin' alive, Stayin' aliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiive'' /danse aussi comme un con sur sa table/

**John Watson** : Rigolez Moriarty, il danse VRAIMENT sur notre table !

* * *

**Jim Moriarty the BG** vient de passer du statut de **''en couple''** à ''**célibataire**''

…...**Molly Hooper, Mycroft Holmes** et **5 autres personnes** aime ça

**Sebastien Moran** : Et pourquoi donc Patron ?

**Molly Hooper **: Ton patron gémit un autre prénom durant l'acte ! Alors une fois, okay, deux fois, c'est relou, trois fois, il sort.

**Sherlock Holmes the Best Genius **: Et pouvons-nos savoir quel est ce prénom ? :D

**Jim Moriarty the BG **: MOLLY ! TU PARLES, JE TE FAIS EXPLOSER !

**Molly Hooper :** Désolé Jim...mais tu jouis en gémissant : ''les Bee Geees...'' et un autre prénom que je ne divulguerait pas ! (Par contre, cette personnes a commenter ce statut... Je n'ai rien dit ! )

**Sherlock Holmes the Best Genius** : les Bee Gees ? C'est orgasmique à ce point, Jim ? Bon, et bien... soit c'est Sebastien, soit c'est …. MOI ?

…...**Molly Hooper, Mycroft Holmes**,** John Watson** et **12 autres personnes** aime ça

**Jim Moriarty the BG **: Mais... oui, les Bee Gees, c'est orgasmique ! (pourquoi, pas vous?), et non, je ne gémissait pas Sebastien...

**John Watson** : Le criminel du siècle vient de perdre toutes crédibilité ! Ha et Sherlock, le nombre de fois ou je t'ai entendu gémir avec un de tes nombreux partenaires ''Boy George'', alors niveau réputaion...

**Sherlock Holmes the Best Genius **: John Watson, vous êtes banni du 221B Baker street. #Jim, c'est mon prénom que tu gémis ?

**Jim Moriarty the BG** : Mais putain Sherlock, t'as vu la manière dont tu me menace avec ton arme ? C'est... Jouissif !

* * *

**Mycroft Holmes** vient de **changer son statut** : Enfin 2 kg de perdu ! :)

…...**John Watson, Jim Moriarty the BG** et **56 autres personnes** aime ça

**Sherloc Holmes the best Genius **: Ah bon ? Tu as enfin posé ton parapluie ?

…...**John Watson, Jim Moriarty the BG**, et **2197 autres personnes** aime ça

* * *

**John Watson **vient de **changer son statut **: Quelqu'un veut des infos incroyable sur Sherlock ?

…...**Mycroft Holmes, Irène Adler, Molly Hooper** et **104 autres personnes** aime ça

**Sally Donovan **: Toujours prête ! Plus rien ne m'étonne avec le Taré !

**John Watson** : J'ai surpris une discusion en privée avec Moriarty... et il ne disait pas que des insulte si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

**Sally Donovan **: Okay, le Taré peut encore m'étonner...

* * *

**John Watson **vient d'**écrire sur le mur** de **Anderson** : Mais t'as un prénom au fait ?

…...**Anderson** aime ça

**Anderson** : Non, j'en ai pas, c'était la crise quand je suis né, alors hop ! Pas de prénom... x)

**John Watson** : Bon okay, ma question était conne.

* * *

**Sherlock Holmes the Best Genius **vient de passer du statut ''**célibataire**'' à ''**en couple**'' avec **Jim Moriarty the BG**

…...Personne aime ça pour le moment

**Mycroft Holmes :** /vient de prendre 8 kg suite à cette annonce/

**John watson** : /blessure psychosomatique réveillée/

**Harriet Watson** : /Vodka, tequila, venez là mes amis/

**Molly Hooper** : heu... que du bonheur ? /part en courant dans un monde meilleur/

**Mrs Hudson **: Hooo, mais venez quand vous voulez Jim, je me ferai une joie de faire du thé !

**Jim Moriarty the BG** : Merci beaucoup Madame... On ne fait pas l'unanimité n'est-ce pas ?

**Mrs Hudson** : Attendez mon garçon, j'ai une idée, ils ne doivent pas vous prendre au sérieux...

* * *

**Jim Moriarty the BG** vient de changer son nom en **Jim Moriarty Holmes**

* * *

**Sherlock Holmes the Best Genius** vient de changer son nom en **Sherlock Holmes Moriarty**

* * *

**Mrs Hudson **vient de **créer l'évènement** : ''**Mariage Holmes Moriarty, le 15 août'' **et a invité : **Mycroft Holmes, John Watson, Harriet Watson, Molly Hooper, Sebastien Moran, Greg. Lestrade **et** 13 autres personnes.**

OUI :** Mycroft Holmes, John Watson et 15 autres personnes**

PEUT-ETRE : **Anderson, Sally Donovan**

**Sally Donovan **: C'est pour la forme hein ? Evidemment que je viens !

NON :

* * *

**Jim Moriarty Holmes** vient de **changer de statut** : Tout le bonheur du monde mon cœur...

…...**.Sally Donovan** et **45 autres personnes** aime ça

**Sherlock Holmes Moriarty** : Merci, pour toi aussi ! Hey, je crois qu'on a traumatisé pas mal de personne en arrivant à l'église avec notre chorée sur les Bee Gees, et ''Stayin' Alive'' à fond dans l'église !

**John Watson** : Oui, tu nous à traumatisé, Mycroft a passer toute la cérémonie à se gaver de choux à la crème...

**Mycroft Holmes** : …

* * *

**Voili voilou les enfants ! Comment ça c'est ridicule ? Mais pas du tout... xD**

**Bon, je l'ait dit, ce format de fic ,'est pas originale (il est d'ailleur très utilisé avec Msn aussi, ou ces dérivé )**

**M'enfin... Review ? :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**ME FRAPPER PAS ! Ce n'est plus un retard, c'est une mort et une rescucitation. (Orthographe de ce mots ? O.o) **

**Sinon, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir... Bonne lecture à toutse et à tous.**

**°0OoO0°**

**Jim Moriarty Holmes **vient de changer **son statut** : Je le hais, je le déteste, je le maudit sur 48 génération, et je ferai de son cœur un tas de cendres !

…...**Personne **n'aime ça pour le moment

**Sherlock Holmes Moriarty** : N'étale pas notre vie privée ici s'il te plait...

**Jim Moriarty Holmes** : Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu as fait ? Sherlock, j'en peu plus... Je... Regarde ton téléphone, je ne te le dirais pas ici...

**Sherlock Holmes Moriarty** : Jim... Aie-je bien lu le sms que tu ma envoyé ?

* * *

**Jim Moriarty Holmes** et **Sherlock Morairty Holmes** ont changer leur **situation amoureuse** de **''marié''** à '**'célibataire''.**

**Jim Moriarty Holmes** vient de changer son nom en **Jim Moriarty.**

**Sherlock Holmes Moriarty** vient de changer son nom en **Sherlock Holmes.**

* * *

**Mycroft Holmes** vient de **changer son satut** : Une 10 245ème guerre mondiale évitée, c'est qui le boss ?

…...**John Watson,** **Sherlock Holmes** et 1451 autres personnes aime ça

**Greg. Lestrade** : C'est un chiffre mis au hasard rassurez-moi Mr Holmes ?!

**Mycroft Holmes** : je passe mon tour...

**Greg. Lestrade **: Mais … Mais... Mais on est dans la merde !

**John Watson **: Chéri, ton langage... Et puis Mycroft te dis qu'il a EVITE cette guerre !

**Greg. Lestrade** : Ne m'agresse pas ! Tu... Tu... Arf !

**John Watson **: Quoi encore ? Tu me refait une crise de jalousie parce que j'ai parler de Mycroft ?!

**Greg. Lestrade** : NON ! mais avoue que j'ai de quoi être en colère !

**John Watson **: J'AVAIS BU !

**Greg. Lestrade** : TU A JOUIS SON PRENOM !

**John Watson :** Mais arrête, tu sais bien que ce mi-pingouin, mi-requin avec un ballet dans une partie de son anatomie où il ne devrait pas être ne t'arrive pas à la cheville !

**Greg. Lestrade **: La discussion est close.

* * *

**Molly Hooper **vient de **changer son statut **: Vient de trouver Sherlock en larme dans le labo... T.T

…...**Jim Moriarty **aime ça.

**Jim Moriarty :** Et bien, il a qu'a pleuré, il pissera moins !

**Molly Hooper **: JIM ! Je t'interdit de dire des choses comme ça !

**Jim Moriarty** : Parce que ce qu'il m'a fait, il avait le droit peut-être ? Je l'ai quitté, il s'en remet pas, mais moi alors ?

**Molly Hooper** : Oui, d'ailleurs, pourquoi vous êtes vous séparer... ?

**John Watson :** Attendez... Suis-je le seul à avoir bloquer sur ''Sherlock'' et ''en larme'' dans la même phrase ! o.O

**Jim Moriarty **: Sherlock m'a... abandonné en partant une semaine à l'autre bout du pays, sans donner de nouvelles, et il est revenu les mains dans les poches, un sourire aux lèvres. Pas un sms, pas un signe de vie, rien !

**Molly Hooper **: Jim... C'est Sherlock, il est comme ça, et tu le connais en plus. Pour lui, ce genre de choses est... 'normal'.

**Jim Moriarty** : Et moi alors ? Je n'ai pas mangé de la semaine, je n'arrivait presque pas à dormir, me demandant où il était encore aller se fourrer ! Ce fût la pire semaine de ma vie.

**Molly Hooper** : Et tu penses à lui maintenant ? Il pleure sans cesse au labo, et quand j'essaie de le réconforter, il me tombe dans mes bras en pleur, s'endort, et se réveille en pleurant ton absence. Je te jure que quand on parle de Sherlock, ça fait un choc.

**Jim Moriarty **: Je... Je descends au labo tout de suite.

* * *

**John Watson** vient de jouer à** Fabrique ton pull.**

* * *

**Sherlock Holmes** vient de changer **son statut** : Oh moins, quand j'étais sociopathe, les gens allaient se faire foutre et moi, j'étais tranquille.

…...**John Watson**, **Greg. Lestrade **et 3 autres personnes aime ça.

**Jim Moriarty **: Pourtant, moi j'aimais bien le Sherlock avec qui j'étais.

**Sherlock Holmes** : C'est toi qui ne veux plus de moi, alors tes regrets, tu te les garde.

**Jim Moriarty **: J'ai essayé de revenir avec toi Sherlock, c'est toi qui a refusé une suite pour 'nous'...

**Sherlock Holmes **: Je ne veux pas d'un type comme toi.

**Jim Moriarty **: Ah oui ! Pourtant c'est pas ce que tu disais au lit, si je me souvient bien, c'était plutôt un truc du genre : '' Oh ouiiii Jiiim, je te veux ! ''.

**Sherlock Holmes** : Je ne vais pas nier, tu es un bon coup au pieux Moriarty, tu es aussi terriblement sexy, mais c'est tout. Tu n'es pas sensible, tu n'ai pas protecteur, tu es juste là.

**Jim Moriarty **: Je ne suis pas du genre à me dévoilé sur la toile, mais la vérité est là Sherly : je faisais toujours en sorte que lorsque tu rentre d'une enquête, tu es un repas chaud, je t'ai offert un archet gravé 'Pour l'unique homme de mon cœur', je te regardait lorsque tu dormais car ton visage était si serein et tes lèvres une tentation malsaine... Alors ne dis pas que je ne suis pas sensible ni même autre chose, tout ce que je sais, c'est que je t'aime, et rien d'autre ne compte à mes yeux.

**Sherlock Holmes **: Merde, mon ex me regardait dormir... je savait déjà que c'était un psychopathe, mais là. Et ton archet a été brûlé.

* * *

**Molly Hooper** vient de **publier sur le mur **de **Sherlock Holmes **: Comment oses-tu ? C'est de renommer national que t'es un connard, mais là, t'as dépassé les bornes ! T'étais obliger d'aller voir Jim, de l'embrasser et de lui dire que _ça_, plus jamais il ne l'aurait ?! Mais merde, il est à St-Barth's à cause de toi, et il es passé à deux doigts de finir sur ma table à la morgue !

…...**.Mycroft Holmes**, **Greg. Lestrade**, **Mrs Hudson** et 204 autres personnes aime ça.

**Sherlock Holmes** : Ah mais tu savais pas que j'étais un connard ? Jim me l'a pourtant assez fait comprendre !

**John Watson **: Mais vous arrêterez quand tous les deux ? Jim t'aime, tu l'aimes, alors où est le problème ?

…...**Mycroft Holmes**, **Molly Hooper** et 12 autres personnes aime.

**Sherlock Holmes** : Tu as des extrême dans notre monde : le jour/la nuit, le noir/le blanc, Jim/Sherlock.

**Mycroft holmes **: Au même titre que le jour n'existe pas sans la nuit, que le blanc n'existe pas sans le noir, et que tu n'existe pas sans Jim et vise et versa.

…...**John Watson**, **Molly Hoopper**, **Mrs Hudson**, **Anderson** et 29 autres personne aime ça.

**Sherlock Holmes **: ce n'est pas moi qui suit à l'hôpital en ce moment même.

**Mycroft Holmes **: Sais-tu seulement ce qui lui ai arrivé ?

**Sherlock Holmes **: Je m'en moque comme de mon premier violon.

**Mycroft Holmes** : Tu n'a eu qu'UN SEUL ET UNIQUE violon, et c'est une des chose qui t'es LE PLUS CHERE au monde.

**Sherlock Holmes **: Mycroft, tu m'énerves.

**Mycroft Holmes **: Tellement bouleversé par ta visite, il a traverser la rue, et n'a pas vu l'automobiliste qui arrivait. Le conducteur a essayer de freiner, en vain.

* * *

**John Watson** a écrit **sur le mur** de** Greg. Lestrade** : Je t'aime mon DI, s'il te plaît, ne me quitte pas.

…...**Molly Hooper** aime ça.

**Greg. Lestrade **: Moi aussi mon Doc ! Mais promet moi de ne plus penser à lui pendant qu'on...

**John Watson** : Je ne pensais pas réellement à lui, mais plutôt à son parapluie.

**Greg Lestrade** : Hum ? C'est à dire que la prochaine fois que je te rends visite dans ta chambre, j'arrive avec parapluie, chapeau melon, montre à gousset, costume trois pièces... ? :3

**Mycroft Holmes **: Je ne regarderai plus mon parapluie de la même façon.

**John Watson **: Chapeau melon... et botte de cuir ? :p

* * *

**Jim Moriarty **a **actualiser son statut** : Merci à tous les gens qui m'ont soutenu durant cette épreuve, je les remercie du font du cœur.

…...**Sebastien Moran**, **Molly Hooper**, et 17 autre personne aime ça.

**Molly Hooper **: Je suis heureuse que tu ailles mieux, tu nous as tous fait peur.

**Jim Moriarty :** Tous ? Du moins, presque...

**Mycroft Holmes** : Moriarty, allez au 221b ce soir.

**Jim Moriarty** : ?

**Mycroft Holmes** : Demande de mon frère, je ne sais rien de plus.

**Sebastien Moran** : Boss, ne re-faite plus jamais ça !

**Jim Moriarty **: Je ne pense pas Moran, tu sais, les voitures c'est lourd tout de même -.-' Mais bon merci. Okay Mycroft.

* * *

**Sherlock Holmes** et **Jim Moriarty** viennent de passé du **statut **de '**célibataire**' à '** marié**'

…...**Anderson**,** Sally Donovan** et 879 autre personne aime ça.

**Anderson** : Géniale, quand les deux malade sont ensemble, le monde est en paix.

…...**Sally Donovan** aime ça.

**John Watson **: Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ?

**Jim Moriarty **: On s'est battu.

**John Watson **: WTF ?

**Sherlock Holmes **: On s'est battu est ça a finit au lit. On ne repousse pas ses instincts.

**Jim Moriarty **: Il n'empêche que t'es un beau salaud.

**Sherlock Holmes :** Et toi un grand romantique torturé.

**Jim Moriarty **: Oui bah hein ! Faut bien que j'aime pour deux !

**Sherlock Holmes** : Tu vas pas encore remettre en doute mon amour ?!

J**im Moriarty **: je suis en droit de me poser des question !

**Mycroft Holmes** : Le prochain qui dit un truc de travers à l'autre, je lui met mon parapluie où je pense ?

**Irène Adler **: Permettez Mycroft, cela est mon travail.

**Mycroft Holmes** : Oh pitié, retourné à vos pratiques douteuses et foutez nous la paix une bonne pour toute Adler !

…...**.Sherlock Holmes,** **John Watson**, **Jim Moriarty** et 1654 autre personne aime ça.

**Irène Adler **: Mais moi au moins, Mycroft, je peux manger une part de fondant au chocolat sans sulpabiliser.

…...**Sherlock Holmes** aime ça.

**Mycroft Holmes **: Permettez-moi, avec toute ma classe britannique ma chère, de vous dire d'aller vous faire foutre.

…...**Sally donovan** aime ça.

**Jim Moriarty** : Ça Adler, c'est un coup bas. Tout le monde sait qu'il fait de gros efforts... Et puis le fondant est préparé par Mrs Hudson et dieu sait que c'est une torture d'y resisté... :P

**Mycroft Holmes **: Nous somme d'accord, les pâtisseries et le thé de cette dame sont appel à la décadence nutritionnelle.

…...**Mrs Hudson **aime ça.

**Msr Hudson** : Merci les garçons. Vous savez Mycroft, vous êtes toujours le bienvenue, j'aime bien les Holmes, ils sont distrayant.

**Sherlock Holmes** : Alors laissez moi tirer dans les murs et apporter autant de cadavres que j'en aie envie.

**Mrs Hudson **: NON ! O.o

**Mycroft Holme **: SHERLOCK!O.o

**John Watson** : SHERLOCK !

**Anderson **: Ce type est taré ! O.o

**Irène Adler :** Avec un cadavre ? Ça se tente...

**Mrs Hudson** : NON!O.o

**Mycroft Holmes** : ADLER !

**John Watson **: ADLER !

**Anderson **: Cette fille est tarée.

TBC... ?

**°0OoO0°**

**Voilà, sans doute moins drôle que le premier chapitres... Mais bon voilà quoi ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Voici la suite de cette fiction, tout simplement parce que j'en avait envie. ^^**

**Enjoy it !**

**°0OoO0°**

**Mycroft Holmes **a **changer son statut **: Si je trouve cette **** d'Adler, je lui fait bouffer sa cravache !

…...**Jim Moriarty**, **Anderson** et 58 personnes aime ça.

**John Watson **: que vous a-t-elle fait ? O.O

**Mycroft Holmes **: Elle a …. Elle a 'kidnapper' mon parapluie et le seul moyen de le récupérer était de manger le fondant au chocolat qu'elle m'avait envoyé en entier. T.T

**John Watson** : Pourquoi ne pas avoir acheter un nouveau parapluie ?

**Sherlock Holmes** : Malheureux John ! Mycroft n'a JAMAIS changé de parapluie depuis son adolescence ! Et...Et pourquoi d'ailleurs ? O.o

**Mycroft Holmes **: Ce parapluie, c'est MON parapluie et puis c'est tout !

**John Watson** : … Je suis sûr que ce parapluie cache un truc...M'enfin ! Et donc, vous avez mangé le gateau... ?

**Mycroft Holmes **: ….

**John Watson **: C'est un 'oui' ?

**Mycroft holmes **: Oui...Oui j'ai mangé ce gateau ! T.T Paix à mon âme.

**Irène Adler **: Roh ! Un peu d'humour Mymy !

**Mycroft Holmes **: Adler, je vous torturerais, je ferais de votre cœur...un tas de cendres !

**Jim Moriarty **: PLAGIAT ! :O

* * *

**John Watson **a **écrit sur le mur** de **Sherlock Holmes** : Je soupçonne Mycroft de nous cacher quelques chose.

**Sherlock Holmes **: Il est le gouvernement britannique.

…...**Jim Moriarty,** **Molly Hooper** et 7452 autres personnes aime ça.

**John Watson **: Et ?

**Sherlock Holmes** : Bien évidemment qu'il nous cache des choses !

**John Watson **: Non mais je veux dire, quelque chose, vraiment. Pas un quelconque conflit mondiale ou une menace extraterrestre !

**Jack Harkness **: Des menaces extraterrestres ? Où ça !

**Mycroft Holmes :** Capitaine -.-''

**Jack Harkness **: Bah quoi ? C'était ironique ! Mais ça me sidère que des gens pensent encore que les Aliens n'éxistent pas !

**John Watson** : Ai-je mal lu ? * croise les doigts *

…...**Anderson, Greg. Lestrade** et 39 autres personnes aime ça.

**Ianto Jones **: Jack ? La faille est en activité de manière anormale, alors ramène ton cul ici et lâche ton ordi ! Et oui, Dr Watson, les Aliens existent.

**John Watson** : * mort *

**Owen Harper** : Mr Watson, vous ne savez pas ce que c'est d'être mort...

**John Watson **: Parce que vous Mr harper, vous savez peut-être ? Et vous allez me dire que vous savez aussi ce que c'est d'être immortel ?

**Owen Harper** : Joker.

**Jack Harkness **: Joker.

**Mycroft holmes** : Néanmoins, ce n'est pas ce que je vous cache.

**John Watson** : * choqué + choqué II, le retour *

**Sherlock Holmes **: Je t'avais dit Mycroft qu'il n'était pas prêt !

**Mycroft Holmes :** Mais c'est de la faute de Harkness !

**Jack Harkness **: Assumez vos responsabilités Mycroft ! ( Bon okay, c'est de ma faute quand même)

* * *

**Mycroft Holmes** a **écrit sur le mur** de **John Watson** : Je ne cache rien.

…...**Personne **aime ça.

**John Watson** : On vous croit... u.u

**Anderson** : Bien sûr.

**Greg. Lestrade **: Evidemment.

**Irène Adler **: Ça coule de source.

**Molly Hooper **: Certainement.

**Jim Moriarty** : Je cache moins de choses que vous...

…...**Anderson, Greg. Lestrade, Molly Hooper **et **251 962 autres personnes **aime ça.

**Mycroft Holmes** : Vous remettez ma parole en doute ?

**Irène Adler :** On n'oserai pas.

**Anderson **: Bien sûr que non.

**John Watson **: Jamais.

**Gilbert Montagné :** On a une confiance aveugle en vous. ( 1 )

…...**Jim moriarty** et **12 autres personnes** aime ça.

**Mycroft Holmes**: * vexé *

**Jim Moriarty**: Canard vexé ? (canard WC).

…...**Sherlock Holmes, Molly hooper** et **3 autres personnes** aime ça.

* * *

**Molly Hooper** a** changé son statut **: J'ai disséqué un cadavre et j'ai trouvé un truc... 'pas humain'. O.o

…...**Personne** aime ça.

**John Watson**: ….. #Mycroft # Jack …. ? O.o

**Mycroft Holmes **: John, n'ayez crainte, on contrôle toujours la situation, et puis la Reine Victoria était un Loup Garou, et le peuple britannique s'en sort bien non ?

**Molly Hooper **: Je viens de voir débarquer John blanc comme un linge et il vient de s'évanouir à la morgue ! Merci Mycroft u.u

**Mycroft Holmes** : ...Et c'est un médecin militaire ? Je le voyait plus costaud !

**Anderson **: Un loup-garou façon Twillight ?

**Sherlock Holmes : **Anderson, on peut se tutoyer ?

**Anderson **: Ouais.

**Sherlock Holmes **: Okay, t'es lourd ( 2 ).

…...**Greg. Lestrade,** et **4 autres personnes** aime ça.

**Molly Hooper **: Je vous est donc envoyé ce 'corps étranger'

découvert ce matin #Jack.

**Jack Harkness **: Excusez-moi d'arriver que maintenant, mais j'étais mort.

**Anderson :** Vous n'avez pas assez dormis ?

**Jack Harkness :** Non, je suis mort, une balle dans la tête.

**Rhys Williams **: Pardon Jack, je pensais pas que l'arme de Gwen était chargée.

**Molly Hooper :** John viens de lire la conversation et s'est re-évanoui... Merci u.u

* * *

**Greg. Lestrade** vient de** commentez la photo de profil** de **Jack Harkness** : Je sais pas si c'est la veste, mais wouha *.*

**Jack Harkness **: Merci DI, un petit café ce soir, ça vous tente * clein d'oeil *

…...**.Greg. Lestrade** aime ça.

**Greg. Lestrade** : Oh que oui :P

**Ianto Jones **: * tousse *

**John Watson **: * tousse aussi *

**Jack Harkness** : Roh Ianto, ça va... Je fais rien de mal !

**Ianto Jones** : Non, en effet, tu drague le DI sous mon nez seulement.

**Jack Harkness **: Jaloux ?

**Ianto Jones** : Non, 'en couple'.

**Jack Harkness** : T'es pas drôle ! J'ai pas toute la vie pour m'amuser.

**Ianto Jones :** Si. En revanche, tu n'a pas toute MA vie pour t'amuser.

**Jack Harkness** : 1-0 pour toi.

* * *

**Jim Moriarty** a **écris sur le mur** de **Mycroft Holmes :** Tu comptes leur dis quand que tu as une femme et deux fils ? Non parce que je m'en voudrais de laisser échapper ce détails dans une conversations.

…...**Jim Moriarty **aime ça.

**Mycroft Holmes** : Connard.

**Jim Moriarty** : Aurais-je fais une bourde ? * rire machiavélique *

**Sherlock Holmes** : Hein ? Je suis oncle ? O.o

**Mycroft Holmes **: Non mais oui, mais heu... Erreur de Jeunesse.

**Sherlock Holmes**: Mummy est au courant ?

**John Watson **: … J'étais persuader que Mycroft était gay, toutes mes croyances vienne de d'évanouir.

**Mycroft Holmes **: Je suis gay. C'est pour cela que j'apelle ça une erreur de jeunesse.

**Sherlock Holmes** : Explique-toi.

**Mycroft Holmes **: ….. J'avais 17 ans, j'ai couché avec une fille et j'ai appris qu'on attendait des jumeaux, alors pour soulager ma conscience, je l'ai demander en mariage et je l'ai épousée.

**John Watson** : O.o Et ?

**Mycroft Holme**s : Et je les ai envoyé dans le nord de l'Ecosse. Mais comment Jim êtes vous au courant ?

**Jim Moriarty **: je me suis taper vos jumelles.

…...**Anderson, Irène Adler **et **6 autres personnes** aime ça.

**Mycroft Holmes **: Vous. Avez. Fait. QUOI ?

* * *

**Sherlock Holmes **a **écrit sur le mur** de **Jim Moriarty** : Hey ! Mais c'est pas une connerie cette histoire avec Mycroft ?

…... **Molly Hooper**, **John Watson **aime ça.

**Jim Moriarty** : Non. Et s'il ne se sépare jamais de son parapluie, c'est parce que c'est sa femme qui lui a offert, sans doute pour ne pas l'oublier.

**Sherlock Holmes **: Je te jure Tyty, j'apprends que t'as une femme et des gosses, je t'écartèle.

**Jim Moriarty** : Je retiens O.O

* * *

**Jack Harkness** a **actualisé son statut **: Je m'ennuie. Vraiment.

…...**Sherlock Holmes** aime ça.

**Sherlock Holmes** : Je m'ennuie aussi. Vraiment.

…...**Jack Harkness** aime ça.

**Jack Harkness **: Une chasse au Weevil, ça vous tente ?

**Ianto Jones** : ( je ne suis absolument pas jaloux...)

…...**Jim Moriarty **aime ça.

**Jim Moriarty**: Bon les gars, c'est pas l'heure de se tailler une pipe !

**Jack Harkness : **…

**Sherlock Holmes** : …

**Jack Harkness **: #Sherlock, il a l'air cool ton mec...

**Sherlock Holmes** : C'est le plus grand criminel du siècle, il se croit tout permis.

**Jim Moriarty** : MAIS JE SUIS TOUT PERMIS ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

**Sherlock Holmes **: Non.

**John Watson **: Non

**Molly Hooper** : Non

**Sally Donovan** : Non.

**Mrs Hudson **: Non.

**Greg. Lestrade** : Non.

**Jim Moriarty** : OUI BAH C'EST BON, J'AI COMPRIS ! ! ! ! Je m'en fous, j'ai poser une bombe dans une chouette petite ville :)

* * *

**Mycroft Holmes** vient de** lire un article **: Attentat au centre de Cardiff ce mercredi.

* * *

**Sherlock Holmes** a **écrit sur le mur** de **Jim Moriarty** : Je t'aime.

…...**John Watson, Molly Hooper** et **16 autre personne** aime ça.

**Jim Moriarty **: Toi, tu as un truc à me reprocher.

**Sherlock Holmes **: TU AS DETRUIT TORCHWOOD !

**Jim Moriarty** : Ah bon ? Pas fait exprès ! * ironie *

…...**.Irène Adler, Sebastian Moran **aime ça.

**Sherlock Holmes **: Pourquoi ?

**Jim Moriarty** : Ce bellâtre de Jack Harkness commençait à me courir sur le haricot à force de te tourner autour !

**Sherlock Holmes **: Tu étais jaloux ?! C'est mignon ! :3

**Jim Moriarty **: :) Je t'aime mon cœur !

**Sherlock Holmes **: Moi aussi :D

**John Watson **: Des gens sont morts !

**Jim Moriarty** : C'est ce que les gens FONT !

**Sherlock Holmes **: #Jim, c'est moins sexy sans la piscine ;)

* * *

**Owen Harper** a **actualiser son statut **: Bon, l'explosion était une bombe d'amateur, aucun mort dans l'équipe.

…...**Gwen Cooper, Ianto Jones **et **3 autres personnes **aime ça.

**Jim Moriarty** : ...' une bombe d'amateur'...

**Sherlock Holmes** : Merci Dr Harper, vous me l'avez énervé u.u

**Owen Haper **: Ah parce que la bombe... c'était lui ?

**Mycroft Holmes** : N'empêche, Moriarty a peur de rien : il avoue un attentat sur Facebook et le revendique. Et le pire, c'est qu'il se fait même pas coffrer O.o

**Jim Moriarty** : #Owen, oui c'était ma mienne ! # Mycroft, c'est le talent !

**Sherlock Holmes** : Oh oh oh...Tout doux Tyty, c'est grâce à moi si t'es pas en taule je te rappelle, je te blanchis à chaque fois auprès de Lestrade !

**Greg. Lestrade** : Non mais rêver pas, tout le Yard est au courant de ce que fait Moriarty …

**Irène Adler **: Alors pourquoi vous ne l'arrêter pas ?

**Greg. Lestrade** : Sherlock.

…...**Mycroft Holmes, John Watson, Mrs Hudson** et **465 personnes** aime ça.

**Irène Adler :** Pas compris :(

**Greg. Lestrade **: Si on arrête Moriarty, on aura à faire avec un Sherlock plutôt énervé... et ce sera pas beau à voir...

**Jim Moriarty :** Puis je fais pas de mal à une mouche moi ! Alors pourquoi m'arrêter ?

**John Watson** : lol

**Ianto Jones :** Un café ?

**°0OoO0°**

**( 1 ) Blague que vous avez pas vu venir. XD**

**( 2 ) Petit [ très court ] dialogue de ' La cité de la peur de Les Nuls ' mais en fait...C'est mon film favori, je le connais sur le bout des phalanges. Et toi, sais-tu danser la Carioca ? :D**

**Voilà... J'avais envie d'intégrer les membres de Torchwood parce que … Parce que Ianto c'est mon chouchou et nah ! **

**Sinon, voilà quoi.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bon, c'est cadeau, mais voici le quatrième chapitre de cette fiction ! **

**Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une ou plusieurs review, qui ont mis cette fiction en alerte et/ou en favoris, merci tout simplement. **

**Disclamer : Les personnage appartiennent à la BBC.**

**Note de moi : Pour suivre ce chapitre et tout comprendre, il faut non seulement connaître le monde de Sherlock BBC mais aussi celui de Doctor Who et de Torchwood, sans cela, je craints que vous ne comprenniez pas tout... Mais je suis sûre et certaine qu'en bon fan de Moffat, vous connaissez DW et qu'en bon fan de DW, vous connaissez Torchwood... C'est presque un cercle vicieux quoi. ^^**

**Allez, enjoy ! :D**

**°0OoO0°**

**Sherlock Holmes** vient d**'écrire sur le mur** de **Jack Harkness :** C'était génial hier, on remet ça quand tu veux :)

…... **Owen harper, gwen cooper **et **5 autres personne**s aime ça.

**Jack Harkness** : J'espère bien qu'on va remettre ça ! Et je pourrai même demander à un amis de se joindre à nous :P

**Sherlock Holmes** : Hum... Ouais, ça me branche carrément ! :D

**Jim Moriarty** : …. O.O

…...**Ianto Jones** aime ça.

**Ianto Jones** : Vous vous foutez de notre gueule là ? :O

**Jack Harkness** : Chéri, surveille ton langage...

**Sherlock Holmes** : C'est quoi le problème les garçon ? Jack et moi avons le droit de s'amuser non ?

**Jim Moriarty** : * va faire un attentat pour se calmer *

…...**Ianto Jones**, **Sebastien Moran **et **2 autres personnes** aime ça.

* * *

**Mycroft Holmes** vient de jouer à **Gouverne ton pays** et à fais un **nouveau record** : 56 004 548 673 224 points.

…...**John Watson, Sherlock Holmes, Mrs Hudson** et **845 autres personnes** aime ça.

**Jim Moriarty** : Et bah alors beau-frère, on est trop frustré de ne pas être à la tête du pays qu'on se rabat sur un jeu ? XD

**Mycroft Holmes** : Je suis à la tête du pays.

**Jim Moriarty **: et moi, je suis la Reine d'Angleterre.

**Mycroft Holmes** : Je suis sûr que le chapeau vous va à merveille u.u

…... **John Watson, Sebastien Moran, Molly Hooper, Jack Harkness **aime ça.

**Jim Moriarty **: Ne sous-estimez pas mon charme !

…...**Sherlock Holmes** aime ça.

* * *

**Jack Harkness** à crée **un événement** : chasse au weevil.

**OUI** : Sherlock Holmes, Ianto Jones, Gwen Cooper, Rhys Williams, Owen Harper et 2 autres personnes.

**PEUT-ETRE **:

**NON** : Docteur.

**Docteur** : Chasser des être vivants ? Mais qui êtes-vous pour faire ça ? Jack, tu me décois.

**Jack Harkness** : Quand je dis chasser, c'est attraper les weevil dans un camion pour les mettre en cellule afin d'éviter qu'ils ne tuent des humains u.u

**Docteur** : Ah... N'empêche que je ne viendrait pas.

**Jack Harkness** : Pourquoi ? T.T

**Docteur** : J'ai un fou aux trousses et je dois encore retrouver un dalek à moustaches.

**Jack Harkness** : O.O ?

**Docteur** : Le Maitre me suit et me pourchasse avec un baton et j'ai le Freddie Merdalek qui s'est échapper …

**Jack Harkness** : Un mec avec un cure-dents te poursuit, et toi tu poursuit un... Dalek chanteur ? Putain... Je t'ai connu quand t'avait plus la classe ….

**Le Maitre** : CE N'EST PAS UN CURE-DENT ! Docteur ! Docteur !

**Docteur **: Oui bah quoi ?

**Le Maitre** : Docteur pas changer assiettes pour fromage ! (1)

**Docteur **: -.-'

**Jack Harkness** : Et sinon, Dalelton John va bien ? #Docteur.

**Docteur **: Mais c'est pas ma faute si le leader de Queen est devenu un dalek ! En plus, j'en ai marre d'entendre '' WE ARE THE DALEKS, WE ARE THE DALEKS, NO TIME FOR HUMANS CAUSE WE ARE THE DALEKS '' …(2)

…... **Jack Harkness, Jim Moriarty, Mycroft Holmes** et **128 autres personnes** aime ça.

* * *

**Jim Moriarty **à **publier sur le mur** de **Sherlock Holmes **: A qui est le manteau sur le dossier du fauteuil ?!

**Sherlock Holmes **: A John ?

**Jim Moriarty **: Non, c'est un manteau en laine bleu marine de style militaire...#Jack

**Jack Harkness** : Ah ! Il me semblait bien que j'avais oublier ma veste chez vous ! :)

**Jim Moriarty** : Et pourquoi était-tu chez nous... ?

…...**Ianto Jones** aime ça.

**Jack Harkness **: Et bien j'était venu rendre une petite visite à Sherlock.

**Jim Moriarty **: Oui... Ou bien visiter_ l'intérieur_ de Sherlock...

…...**Ianto Jones** aime ça.

**Sherlock Holmes** : C'est très fin Jim ! Et puis qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines hein ?

**Jim Moriarty** : Bah vous avez dû jouer au échecs et faire des crêpe bien sûr...

* * *

**John Watson **est **passé du statut **de ''** en couple** '' à ''**célibataire **''

…...Personne aime ça.

**Harry Watson **: Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

**Molly Hooper **: Ca va ?

**Mycroft Holmes **: ?

**Greg. Lestrade **: OH VOUS LE PINGOUIN FERMEZ LA !

**Mycroft Holmes** : Je ne comprends rien...

**Greg. Mestrade **: Non mais arrêter de jouer le mec qui ne sais rien ! Vous avez sautez John ! Espèce de dépravé ! Espèce de catin ! Allez vous faire foutre ! Ta mère suces des bites en enfer !

**Sherlock Holmes** : Hého DI, laissez _Mummy_ hors de cela.

…...**Mycroft Holmes** aime ça.

**Mycroft Holmes **: Je n'ai pas 'sauté' John.

**Greg. Lestrade **: ARRETEZ DE VOUS FOUTRE DE MA GUEULE !JE VAIS T'OUVRIR LE CRANE AVEC UNE POELE A CHATEIGNE ! AAAAH !

**Mycroft Holmes** : Mon flegme britannique est à deux de doigts de se rompre, et ce ne sera pas beau à voir. Pour la dernière fois : je ne couche pas avec John.

**Greg. Lestrade** : VOTRE FLEGME BRITANNIQUE, VOUS POUVEZ VOUS LE COLLER AU CUL ! SODOMITE ! PINGOUIN GAY !

**Mycroft Holmes **: * meurt de rire par terre * Et c'est vous qui me qualifier de 'sodomite'... ? Ahahah XD XD XD Franchement, ma vie sexuelle se passe assez bien pour que je n'ai pas à aller trainer du coté de John.

**Greg. Lestrade **: VOTRE VIE SEXUELLE SE RESUME A VOTRE MAIN DROITE !

**John Watson** : Greg, calme-toi, je ne couche pas avec lui.

**Greg. Lestrade **: Alors avec qui couches-tu ?

**John Watson** : Qui te dis que je couche avec quelqu'un ?

**Greg. Lestrade **: Les suçon que tu as dans le cou et que tu essaies, en vain, de camoufler.

**John Watson **: mais ce sont tes suçons.

**Greg. Lestrade **: Je ne fais pas de suçon, je déteste ça.

**John Watson **: …... Et Merde.

* * *

**Mycroft holmes** vient **de passer** de ''** célibataire** '' à '' **en couple '**' avec** Le Maitre.**

**Docteur **: HEIN ? QUOI ? My' ? Tu te fous de moi ? Pas lui !

**Sherlock Holmes **: qui est ce '' Maitre '' ?

**Jim Moriarty** : Ca sent le plan sado-maso...

**Docteur **: Le Master est un seigneur du temps qui à péter un boulon et entends des tamtams dans sa tête depuis son plus jeune âge... et accessoirement, il est putain de sexy.

**Jack Harkness :** Serais-tu jaloux ?

**Docteur :** …. Non.

**John Harts** : Si, il est jaloux.

**Le Maitre** : Le Docteur, ici présent, est mon ex.

**Jack Harkness **: O.O

**Mycroft Holmes** : … Ouais... On peut arrêter d'en parler ?

**Jim Moriarty** : Pourquoi Mycroft ? Un mauvais souvenir ?

**Docteur** : En réalité, Mycroft m'a piqué le master et moi, légèrement contrarié, je l'ai isolé un mois seule sur la planète Dalcake...

**Mycroft Holmes :** ….

**Jim Moriarty** : Dalcake ?

**Docteur **: Une planète remplie de gâteau en tout genre, cuisiné par des Daleks.

**Mycroft Holmes **: UN MOIS ! J'ai pris six kilos !

…...**Sherlock Holmes, Mrs Hudson, John Watson, Molly hooper** et** 5419 **autres personnes aime ça.

* * *

**John watson **est **passé du statut **'' **célibataire** '' à '' **en couple **'' avec **Anderson. **

**Donovan **: O.O

**Anderson :** Oh mon petit Johnny à la crème, je t'aime :)

**John Watson** : Moi aussi je t'aime mon Andy au chocolat :P

**Sherlock Holmes **: * mort cérébrale *

…...**.Molly Hooper, Greg. Lestrade** et **49 735 autres personnes **aime ça.

**Docteur **à **actualiser son statut** : Mycroft Holmes avec Le Maitre, Moriarty avec Sherlock, John avec Anderson, Jack avec Ianto... je suis condamné à rester seul T.T

…...Personne aime ça.

**TARDIS** : Mais je suis là moi :)

**Docteur :** En effet ! Je t'aime ma puce !

**TARDIS** : Moi aussi mon seigneur tu temps …

**Jim Moriarty :** L'univers part en couilles.

…..._**Dook**_**, Sherlock Holmes, Mycroft Holmes **et **75 123**

**autres personnes** aime ça.

**°0OoO0°**

**(1)Phrase mythique du roi Burgonde dans Kaamelott, série que j'adore tout simplement ! :D**

**(2)''Nous sommes les Daleks, nous sommes les Daleks, pas de temps pour les humain car nous sommes les daleks'' : parodie de '' We are the champions '' de Queen ! **

**Voilà ! Review ? :D**

**Et je pense que ceci sera le dernier chapitre de cette fic …. Alors je vous dit au revoir et à bientôt autour d'une autre de mes fic, ou d'une des vôtres :3**


End file.
